Serendipity
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Seredipity a fortunate accident. See what how accidents and coincidence do together...


**Serendipity**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all._

_A/N: Hey guys another one-shot. This is really not an adaptation of the movie Serendipity. I just like what it means Serendipity- a fortunate accident. Hope you guys enjoy… oh read and review by the way. _

"Here it goes I was walking by a park then I saw the most perfect pair of onyx eyes. He…" her blond best friend kept on babbling as a pink haired lady only keeps looking at her surroundings to entertain herself. _Here we go again… another sequel to her ever colorful love adventures… _she thought of as she scanned the surroundings they were passing.

It was a cool afternoon on a nearby cherry blossom field and two girls were spending their time walking through the petal covered grounds of the park. Hearing the bell ring, she glanced at the nearest cathedral and saw that someone was getting married.

"Say Ino. Let's walk by the church," she suggested her blond best friend complied as she continued talking about her love escapades.

Ino kept on blabbering as her best friend pretended on listening. Her gaze traveled to the entrance of the church where a red carpet was laid. She made her steps little so that she'll be able to see the bride and the groom by the altar exchanging their eternal vows. The wind suddenly blew sending pink petals into the air. Rearranging her long pastel colored hair, she tore her gaze from the church to what was ahead.

Immediately, all she saw was deep pools of forest green. "Sakura… hey Sakura!" Ino called but no response came. She was captured in trance by mesmerizing pools of emerald that belongs to a man with flaming red hair and a rather interesting kanji tattoo on his forehead. Continuing her walk, she wasn't able to break their eye contact until her blond best friend started waving her hand in front of her face begging for attention.

The red haired was looking at the wedding as well but when the wind blew he smelled something different… a hint of vanilla in the air. He looked forward to find himself lost in a pair of grey-green eyes. They passed each other while the cherry blossom descended on them. They were so close their hands barely touched as their shoulders brushed against each other's.

"Earth to Gaara," his stupid big brother started knocking on his forehead while the girl's companion started waving her hand in front of her face. They had to break their contact.

"Why are you blushing?" Kankuro and Ino asked simultaneously though the two were feet away. "Nothing," the two replied as they shook themselves awake from the being lost into each other's eyes.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," her best friend's thin eyebrow rose in curiosity. Sakura did not or much to say can not pay attention to her. Right now, she was focused on looking back to take another glance at 'him'. Turning her head slowly to the right, her eyes was shyly traveling back to the person that passed by when… someone dragged her forward as if she was a rag doll.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura blurted out as her friend pulled her arm so hard as if it might come off. The blond didn't speak until they were in a good distance away. "Sakura… that's him… the one I'm telling you about," Ino's cheeks quickly turned red as she stared at a certain someone sitting by the bench.

"Who? The one with the ponytail?" the pink haired lady asked as she tilted her head to get a better view. "Who else?" the blond snapped. "Really Ino, when we were kids you said you like men who are…" she was about to begin but she stopped her statement when she saw how Ino's eyes never left the guy and it was as if nothing existed… just the two of them.

After Kankuro's irritating interrogation about why he's blushing, he quickly turned around to see 'her' again even for the last time. But the path in front of the cathedral was empty except for the two of them. It was as if she vanished like a dream.

"Do you know his name?" Sakura said in between the long silence. "Shikamaru," Ino bit her lips as if thinking of something to do. "Why don't you go talk to him?" she elbowed her friend playfully. "Talk? B…but I don't have… anything to… say," for once the talkative blond was stammering.

"You don't have anything to say?" her pink eyebrow rose incredulously. The cloud was turning darker, threatening to pour. As if on cue, Shikamaru lazily stood up and walked to their direction. "Here he comes," "What should I do? What should I do?" her friend panicked. "Just act normal," she replied flatly.

"Ino?" Shikamaru waved at her and she waved back. "Shikamaru? What a coincidence," Ino was really nervous and was already out of words to say. "H…Have you… met my friend…Sakura," she pointed at the girl beside her. "Sakura," "Shikamaru," they shook hands then nodded.

"Oh damn, I forgot my hanky on the bench. You guys go ahead I'll catch up," it was the most appropriate excuse but it was also the truth. So she waved goodbye to the two and made her way back to the park.

Kankuro and Gaara sat on the nearest bench waiting for their older sister. "Temari hurry up before we get soaked," the guy with short dark brown hair sighed. "Sorry I'm late," a blond appeared behind them with a few paper bags on her hand. "Damn, I got mud on my shoes! Gaara hand me that hanky beside you," his sister commanded.

His emerald eyes looked at the cloth as if it was some foreign object. "Gaara," she said impatiently. He grabbed it then immediately handed it to Temari. His senses tingled as he again smelled 'her scent', then he looked at the cloth now being used as a rag. Before he could do anything, the rain was starting to pour.

The three ran to the nearest cab then drove off. Then a certain lady ran to the bench as soon as they left, "Great," she lifted her hanky to eyelevel to see it crumpled with mud stains. The rain was getting harder so she discarded her hanky to the nearest trash bin then hailed her a cab.

It was raining hard and as expected traffic was not absent. "Here, I'll just take the subway," Sakura handed her fare then got off the cab. Apparently Sakura wasn't the only one thinking that the subway can be the fastest way home, she sighed helplessly as she saw dozens of people waiting for the train.

"I'll be easier if we took the train," Kankuro suggested as he held numerous paper bags against his chest. Gaara, who was also carrying some, couldn't agree more. "Alright, let's take the train," Temari finally gave in.

As they arrived, people were starting to get on the train. "Let's take the next one. I seriously don't think that we can squeeze in." their blond sister crossed her arms in frustration.

His viridian orbs lazily looked at the people trying to squeeze themselves into the small entrance. His search stopped as he took hint of something pink. Narrowing his eyes, it's 'her'. Dropping what he was carrying, he ran to the train.

The door was closing. Finally, Sakura was able to board the train. As the door was finally closed, the train started moving.

He rudely made his way through the crowd. Not minding of a few people who would be offended, just as long as he finds her. As there was about four or five people in between them, the doors quickly closed. Gaara was finally right in front of the train door as it was starting to leave.

His eyes widen as he saw her familiar long pastel pink hair, he banged the glass window to get her attention as he kept up with the train's slow pace. Sakura turned her back to see 'him', mere inches away from her. The train accelerated and finally disappeared in the tunnel.

Sakura pushed herself against the door to look at the man with crimson hair running after the train. Biting her lip, she decided that she'll get off the next stop then maybe… she'll meet him there.

As planned she did get off the next stop, she drummed her fingers at her chin as she waited for the next train. After what seemed to be forever, the next train halted right in front of her.

As dozens of people got off, Sakura scanned the crowd and finally saw the same hair color as his. Making her way through the crowd, she never lost sight of that person. After a dozen of 'excuse me' and 'sorry," she was finally right behind him boarding the escalator. Straightening herself quickly, she tapped the guy's shoulder. "Excuse me," she said brightly. "Yes?" the man turned around and to Sakura's disappointment… it wasn't him.

Gaara and his siblings boarded the train first so in conclusion they will have difficulty getting off. "I'll get off the next stop," he proclaimed. "Gaara what's with you today?" Kankuro looked at his brother as if he was a stranger. "Nothing," he replied as he looked out the window.

He tried to exit the train as quick as possible but it's as hard as inserting a needle through an ant's butt. When he finally stepped off the train, he immediately searched for her but… there was no sign of her anywhere.

Disappointed and frustrated, the two decided to board the next train… not knowing that they were only a few doors away from each other.

That night, neither of the two slept. Whenever one closes his/her eyes, the events that took place repeat in their subconscious.

The next day Sakura boarded the plane to the next city. "Why did he have to invite me anyway?" she asked herself as she stared out the window. "I can't believe that runt's getting married," her blond friend said excitedly beside her. "Naruto has his charms you know," she defended her friend. "True but I just can't see it," Ino automatically answered.

"There's your bag. Grab it and let's disappear." Ino pointed at her black back pack. "Alright, alright," Sakura took it then let her best friend drag her to the nearest cab.

While in the cab, something started ringing. Sakura looked at Ino and she did the same. That ring tone was not theirs but it was coming from Sakura's bag. The confused lady opened her bag to see that it was not hers at all. Rummaging through the contents, she found the phone and answered it reluctantly.

Looking at the caller id, it was her number, "Hello?" "Who's this?" a male voice questioned her rudely. "Oh I'm sorry there must've been a mix up. I'll return your bag immediately," with that she ended the conversation.

"So what did he say?" "The owner is some obnoxious guy. I said we'll return the bag in the airport," Sakura said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ino, here you do the trade. I'll go get us lunch, I'm starving," She handed her the bag as soon as they arrived back in the airport.

"Do you normally grab things that don't belong to you?" a man with short brown hair asked from behind the blond moments after Sakura left. "Excuse me but that was an honest accident. Here," she shoved back the bag to his chest. He grunted then handed her the identical bag he was carrying. With that, the trade ended.

Kankuro got on a cab without sparing another look at the blond. Ino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance of the rudeness of the guy. "You look steamed," Sakura appeared carrying their lunch. "That guy's the most obnoxious human being on earth," Ino grabbed her soda then sipped till its empty.

"Ino… What does he look like?" She was hoping for the impossible. "Hm?" the blond asked in confusion. "I mean does he have red hair or green eyes?" "No…" she answered flatly. "Oh… I see," her hopes of him owing the bag blew with the wind.

Sakura and Ino settled themselves in their respective rooms after a while of sight seeing. Lying on her bed, she was about to drift of when again the same ring tone rang. "Damn I forgot to return his phone," she cursed loudly as she took it from her coat. "I'm sorry I forgot to return your phone," she immediately said as she answered it.

"Same here. Meet me at the fireworks display in the Arcia park." The guy on the other line said. "Okay…" she was about to hang up when… "By the way… when a girl calls… don't answer," he ordered. "Hm… same here… when a guy calls… don't answer," "Alright," they said simultaneously then they hung up.

The Arcia Park was just a few blocks away from the cathedral where Naruto and Hinata's wedding will be celebrated. She was wearing her green gown as maid of honor waited at the door of the church for the bride.

As she glanced at the wall clock, it was three hours before their meeting time at the park. Finally, the bride arrived. Hinata was wearing a long elegant gown. "There's a problem," she heard one say. "The best man is still absent," she continued. _It doesn't matter I could walk down the aisle by my self._ She felt something vibrating in her hand bag. Looking at the screen, "What does he want?" she was about to answer the phone when the music began. "Guess you'll have to wait…" she put the phone back in her back and let her friend hold it for her.

"Finally you're here…" Sakura heard an old woman said in relief. "Here's the maid of honor… hurry it's your turn to walk down the aisle." She pulled the man to stand right beside Sakura. Their eyes wouldn't let go of each other. He found her and she found him in the most unexpected place and time.

They walked down the aisle with their arms linked and their eyes never leaving each other. As the wedding ended, Sakura wanted to hang around longer but she was growing late. So she sneaked out just to return the phone.

Fireworks illuminated the barren night sky as a man wearing tuxedo approached her. His heart was slamming against his chest as he saw 'her' again. It took all his confidence just to walk to her side.

Sakura tore her gaze away from the sparkling jewels in the sky to the man beside her. In surprise, she dropped the phone she was holding. They stared at each other for the longest time but when a certain bang erupted from the sky… they had to look up. "Here," he handed her the dropped phone. "Thanks," she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Gaara, I see you have my brother's phone," he offered her his hand. "Sakura, I believe you have mine as well," she accepted his then they exchanged their truest smiles.

"Oh I see you two have already met," a blond man wearing a suit appeared behind them. The two looked at each other in confusion and embarrassment. "Sakura… this is Gaara my best man. Gaara… this is Sakura my maid of honor," Naruto introduced then he made himself scarce.

At their first anniversary, Gaara asked her to come to the place they first met. So she did, as the cool sun sets, breeze blew to again let the cheery blossom petals spread throughout the place. He withdrew something from his pocket as he asked her to close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at the thing that hung on her neck. It was a star shaped pendant. Her eyes were now filled with tears unshed as she looked at the man in front of her. "Thank you," she embraced him and he did too.

"This was my good luck pendant I lost when I was still sixteen. When I realized I can never find it, I made a joke that maybe… the one who'll return it to me would be the one who's meant for me," she shared as they walked through the park hand in hand.

"I found that on the street when I broke up with my girlfriend. I told myself that maybe the only one that deserves to be wearing this is the one that the fates themselves planned for me… How can you be sure it's yours?" he asked curiously. She removed the necklace then turned in upside down. There was a Chinese character. "It was designed by my father for me only… it means… Serendipity… a fortunate accident," she smiled at him and he did too.

_A/N: Not much lime or anything but it's cute right… please read and review… _


End file.
